


The Man to Man Fraternity League

by the1deros



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collage, Competition, Erotic Fight, Forced Orgasm, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Sexfight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1deros/pseuds/the1deros
Summary: You haven't won if they haven't cum!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Man to Man Fraternity League

**Author's Note:**

> I started this series on another website, but from now on, I'm going to continue it on this site.

Connor has been fucking the newcomer back and forth for almost one hour, turning the poor boy in his whining bitch. The blonde would have some mercy on the younger man if the freshman weren't a cocky bastard that thought he had a chance against him. Connor not only is a bigger and stronger specimen of pure-toned muscles, but he also has two years of experience on the Man to Man Fraternity League. Although the junior has never been in a final, Connor is one of the best, and this year is his fucking year!

When this little and slim freshman, Johnny, challenged him, Connor felt offended and degraded. So, he accepted the challenge to give the boy a valuable lesson and put him in his place. That is what Connor has done so far precisely! He took control of the match from the beginning (not at all surprising!) and has practically fuck-wrecked the boy in earnest. When the blonde broke into the freshman for the first time, Johnny cried in pleasurable pain. Music for Connor's ears! Since then, Connor has fucked Johnny's ass in multiple positions, not letting the boy put any kind of resistance or to fight back.

Connor has fucked the boy's mouth too. He made the brunet suck his whole length, and choked him multiple times while playing with the boy's nipples. He watched in amusement how Johnny's 7.5 inches cock jumped as his sweaty and limp body writhed helplessly with every nipple twist. Connor has destroyed the cocky freshman and turn him in his moaning bitch for his pleasure and the entertainment of his three fraternity brothers in the room. Connor is a little bored, though. Taming the brunet has been too easy, so he decides to end his victim abuse and finish his first season match with a comfortable victory.

Connor manhandles the battered freshman until he is on his knees at the edge of the bed, arms wrapped together, and forced against his back by Connor's strong hands. Johnny's sweaty face and chest are pressed against the mattress while his ass is in the air helpless and exposed, ready for the final take. Connor enters effortlessly in the wet and used hole and starts fucking it in earnest, looking for the boy's sweet spot, which he doesn't take long to find.

Connor wants to make the "bitch" come on his cock only just because he can. Johnny's dick has been angry hard almost since the battle started, and he hasn't cum yet. So, Connor is going for it! He wants to humiliate the smug newbie, so he fucks the moaning and helpless freshman without mercy, battering his prostate again and again. Connor is about to reach his goal, considering all the precum oozing from Johnny's dick, and how hard he's trying to escape from the mean fuck he's taking.

"You got it, bro!" says Michael, Connor's friend, and fraternity brother.

"Come on, man. Give the little guy an opportunity. This match has been so easy, winning like this would be almost insulting for you, Connor," Kendall says. The black hunk is serving as the chief/neutral judge for the match.

"You just want to hear the bitch moaning a little longer, you pervert!" Connor's reply, not letting the freshman's prostate to get even one second of relief.

"Sure, I do!" Kendall smirks while massaging the huge boner under his pants.

"OK! Let's spice this up a little bit," Connor decides after a couple of poundings over Johnny's weak spot. Kendall is right, wining like this is a win but it isn't fun. The blonde is confident he has this already, so why not make it more interesting? He lets go of the sweaty and almost defeated challenger and sits on the only free couch in the room.

"Come on, champ! This is your chance! Ride me to see if you still can take it. Show me what you got!" he says with arms open, cock wet and hard, confident. For a minute, Johnny stays sprawled over the mattress, trying to compose himself before he gets on his feet with difficulty. He faces his fierce rival and starts walking towards him. Connor smiles amused; he thought the boy wasn't going to take the challenge. Fool cocky bastard!

"Come on, Johnny! Teach the fucker!" Johnny's friend, Oliver, shouts out. Connor's fraternity brothers laugh in response, calling the boy "Crazy!" The beaten brunet ignores all of this and get his body over Connor's, who finds hot the determination in Johnny's eyes. Connor also takes the opportunity to admire the limp and fit body he has been abusing for more than an hour. Such a lovely view!

"You don't know when to give up, boy!" the blonde says as Johnny straddles his body face to face, guiding Connor's cock into him. The thick member sinks smoothly into Johnny's ass, while he lets out a big moan of pleasure, putting his hands over the bigger guy's shoulders.

"Have it your way!" Connor says, putting both of his hands in the back of his head while the smaller guy starts riding his cock. The ride starts slowly, but then the pace intensified until everybody can hear Johnny's little ass slapping against Connor's lap. The boy fucks Connor's cock for several minutes, fast and hard, up and down, back and forth. Connor lets him do, taking it.

Overconfident, the junior doesn't want to admit it, but he's kind of impressed because Johnny still has the stamina to maintain such kind of fucking. Connor is also shocked because the little fucker hasn't come after all the fucking he has endured. What's more, he finds himself struggling with how good Johnny is making him feel after few minutes of ridding. The freshman's moans are tickling inside his balls; the slim body jumping over his lap looks beautiful with his muscle all sweaty and straining. Connor wants to kiss Johnny's little agape mouth so bad!

In his sudden trance, Connor can't be aware of it. Still, the minutes keep passing as Johnny rides him systematically. His cock is getting fucked so right he doesn't want to move a muscle to stop it. The junior has closed his eyes and let his head fall back, gripping the couch's fabric frantically as he enables the pleasure to take over. Connor only notices he's getting lost in the sexual feeling when he recognizes his moans of pleasure and the strong need to cum right away.

Connor lifts his head quickly to look at his rival, still fucking himself on his cock. Johnny isn't moaning anymore. He is grunting savagely, working on finishing the match with that wild ride. Connor suddenly can hear his friends warning him to do something before Johnny makes him bust everything he has been keeping in for more than an hour.

"Fuck! I'm really close!" Connor realizes, alarmed. He wants to come! He got fucking caught in Johnny's ride, and now he wants to fill the little guy with his cum so bad, but the thing is that he can't, he shouldn't.

"Man, do something!" Michael screams, making Connor finally react. He takes Johnny's hips with his hands and tries to stand up to take off the newbie from him. Still, the boy thrusts harder against him, putting all his weight over the blonde's lap, making him lose valance and fall sprawled awkwardly over the sofa. Johnny looks him right in the eyes and starts to suck the bigger guy's cock with his rectum muscles while he bounces and sways over and around it, fucking it really good.

Connor tries to resist. He kicks his legs pathetically, trying to stand up, but Johnny's attack and the awkward position make it futile. With his hands on the brunet's hips, Connor makes another attempt to stop Johnny from fucking him a loser, but the freshman is going for the kill. No one is stopping him now! When Johnny starts to fucking back and forth with long strokes over Connor's whole length, the junior knew he has lost. His hands drop to the couch while Johnny keeps riding him wildly.

"Oh, Fuck! Oh, Fuck! Oh, Fuck!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Connor screams exploding helplessly inside Johnny, who sits on Connor's lap, keeping the twitching dick in his rectum, milking it dry with his muscles.

"No way, dude!" Michael exclaims incredulously.

"He's fucking coming!" Oliver screams, proud of his friend.

"He sure is!" Kendall says, laughing at the tamed hunk. Meanwhile, Johnny pulls back Connor's head, taking it by his hair. "Yeah, cum for me, bitch!" he says cruelly and then link the stud exposed neck. Connor can just moan in defeat and pleasure, feeling his dick releasing shot after shot of hot cum into the freshman ass.

When the junior's orgasm seems to be over, and the stud looks a little bit rational again, Kendall declares Johnny as the match's winner to the disbelief of everybody in the room. But Johnny hasn't finished yet. The small guy keeps over Connor's lap, milking his still hard dick with his inner muscles and then starting to ride it again. The blonde hunk moans by the over-stimulation but doesn't fight it; he grips the freshman hips with his hands and starts fucking back, wanting to come once again. He is so turned on by the boy magic ride!

"I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna…! OH, FUCK!" he moans helplessly, eyes lost in Johnny's. The brunet suddenly stops and gets off Connor, kneeling between the beaten stud's legs. He grabs the base of the jerking cock with his free hand, and his mouth swallows the rest. Johnny sucks the engorged dick for a moment and then starts to jerk it furiously while his tongue and lips tease the head slit. In no time, Johnny is forcing another orgasm/submission from the stud.

"That should be some extra points…" Michael mumbles in awe with jealousy hides underneath.

Johnny lets the loser cum fly in the air and let it fall over his face, so everybody can see how he owned the bigger stud completely. It is his way to emphasize his victory over Connor to everybody in the room. He has won his first match of the league against a stronger and more experienced competitor!

Nobody was expecting that, no after how the match was going. Everybody is kind of chock, but Connor. He can't really comprehend it yet. He's still in a blaze, looking the freshman licks the cum off his face with a smug and devil grin.

It turned out the cocky bastard indeed had a chance!

**Author's Note:**

> Respectful feedbacks are welcome!


End file.
